Rising Sun
by JasperNJessica11
Summary: I supposed I would always love him, I then decided that this was my personal hell, to forever love the one man I had but lost to my own devious actions. Our love had been an epic tale of romance, mystery, love, and hurt, most of all hurt in the end. Rated M cause I'm paranoid, AH, mainly B/E, maybe some B/J later on. Lemons later on! You've been warned!
1. Prolouge

**Well this is my first attempt at showing other people my writing and I want you to be brutally honest, flames accepted. This isn't beta'd so I apologize now for any mistakes I made and I hope you like it**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight sadly all to herself, so I can only make stories about her wonderful characters, lucky women... On with the story!**

_**Prologue**_

My hand trembled as I punched the number into the phone. I held my breath as it ranged once, twice, just as the phone was about to ring a third time he picked up with a sleepy, "Hello?". Just hearing his voice calmed my frazzled nerves like a warm blanket on a cold winter night, but as soon as my heart had stopped pounding against my ribs it picked up tempo once again as I tried to respond and tell him it was me.

Would he want to hear from me again? Oh god, I should have thought this out before I went and called him, that's what I get from wanting to hear his voice so badly, well done Bella! I didn't get too much time to degrade myself mentally thankfully.

"Hello? Is someone there? Who are you?" I wanted to answer his questions so badly but it would seem that my body and mind weren't connected as no words came out.

I could only tell myself this for a few seconds as I knew the real reason, I was too much of a coward to speak to him after these long two years. What would he think after all that had happened between us? All the wrong accusations I had thrown at him and all of his valuables I had destroyed? What would he say if he saw me again? Would he even remember me? I knew I had changed drastically, whether for the better or worse I was still deciding. I chastised myself for thinking he would care for the things I had destroyed, to him it was pocket change. I laughed silently to myself as I remembered money had no meaning to him and never had in all the years I had known him.

I shook my head to clear these wayward thoughts, thinking like this would help no one, especially me. I was positive of one thing though, I still loved him to death. Just hearing his questioning voice proved that to me, though I had never really stopped loving him if I really thought about it. I supposed I would always love him, I then decided that this was my personal hell, to forever love the one man I had but lost to my own devious actions. I took all the blame for our fallout and deserved this, it didn't make it hurt any less and I suspected it would only worsen over time. Our love had been an epic tale of romance, mystery, love, and hurt, most of all hurt in the end.

Flashbacks of the first time we met and the beginning of our end flashed through my mind in painful clarity...

**An**/

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, just a preview. Hate it? Like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Meeting Him

**An- I'm sorry for not updating sooner, with school staring again and all this hw keeps me crazy busy. Thanks for the follows/favorites and the encouraging comments to keep going. I appreciate it. :) Not Beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Sadly I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, along with the ever sexy Jasper Hale. ;) On with the story!**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

September.12,210

It was a cold windy day when we met. I was a junior in college, turning 24, living with my best friend and boyfriend of 4 years Edward Cullen and life was pretty good at the moment. I worked part time at the local diner, _Henry's_. I had the best of friends in the whole universe, Rosalie and Alice, and we were meeting for lunch after class.

That day hadn't started off too well, me and Edward had argued yet again over how much time he spent at work and my suspicion of him cheating on me. It seemed we had been doing that a lot lately. My alarm didn't go off at it's usual time and so I had been running late for my class and wasn't watching where I was going. It didn't help that I was didn't get the best of sleep last night so I was already in a bad mood. I had my head down trying to keep my favorite red cashmere scarf from blowing away with the wind, Alice would kill me! I didn't see him until I bumped into what felt like a huge brick wall and bounced onto my bum. Ouch! That would surely bruise.

I was getting ready to look up and shout at the idiot that should have been paying attention to where he was going when I felt the soft warmth of my scarf disappear from around my neck. Oh no! Totally forgetting the brick man I took off after my scarf in an attempt to catch it in the mighty Seattle winds. My attempts were futile though as my scarf was too high up for my 5'4 frame to reach, I really hated being so short.

I didn't have to berate myself for long before a tanned, very muscular, and manly hand appeared in my field of vision with my favorite scarf. I didn't bother to look up just yet and I shouted a very high "Thank you!" while squealing and jumping up and down with my scarf clutched to me for dear life. I really needed to stop hanging around Alice so much.

The chuckle that sounded at my childish antics however had me stopping faster then the speed of light and turning to face the man who had such a beautiful and deep laugh. His voice definitely matched his face. Chiseled jaw, long dark eyelashes, thick cropped pitch black hair that fell into his eyes a bit, beautiful russet skin, smooth complexion, and the most deep mesmerizing brown pools of chocolate that I have ever seen. He easily stood at 6'7, judging by his thick muscular arms he worked out a lot, nice firm ass, long muscular legs and from the form fitting jeans he wore he obviously was well endowed.

As this last thought entered my head I blushed furiously and couldn't believe I had openly eye-fucked this gorgeous man in front of me. What was I doing! I had Edward, I should just thank this mystery man and be on my way. I was already late as it was but for some reason I couldn't really be bothered with the fact that this stranger was delaying me even more.

"I've never seen someone so happy over a scarf before." Even though I was still staring at the floor I could hear the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but shiver in delight at the husky and deep sound. Once I gained regained my composure I looked up to tell him it wasn't just any scarf but I was caught in the intense look he was giving me. I held his gaze and found my nerve.

"It's not just any old scarf, it's my absolute favorite. And it's Guess so thank you..." As I trailed off waiting for his name I couldn't miss the way his gaze was on my mouth the entire time I spoke. A shiver of desire went through me and at the action his gaze was brought back to my face.

He gave me a million watt smile that had me catching my breath and replied in a cheery "I'd hate for you to lose your _favorite_ scarf. Wouldn't want you to be sad now would we? Your far too pretty to look sad. Oh and it's Jacob, Jacob Black." His blatant teasing brought a _real_ smile to my face. I couldn't tell you how long it had been since I had really smiled. "What's your name beautiful?"

I blushed bright red and gave him my brightest smile in return "It's Isabella, Isabella Swan. Call me Bella though, Isabella sounds too old. I could say the same about you _handsome_." I winked at him then we both busted out laughing. I didn't realize it but Jacob was going to change my life drastically and very soon.

**Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know :) I also apologize if its too short, I had a hard time figuring out where to go after the first chapter.**


End file.
